Adventure in the Azah Region
by Frosty-Growlithe
Summary: Something up with certain citizens of the Azah Region Some are either missing or are acting possessed. And Its up to a certain group of Pokemon to save the world. Unfortunately They were sick so we called in the backup team.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Start of an Adventure!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

><p>3rd Person<p>

Somewhere in a forest to the west there are four figures moving along a path. "How much longer until we reach the next town Sora?" asked one of the figures. "Hopefully not much longer Yuki. I'll check the map." After a moment he pulls out the map." Well it seems that we are about a mile or so from home so if we keep moving at this speed we could get there in an hour or two.", Replied Sora. The group moved in silence for about thirty minutes before a new voice spoke up."So why are you guys headed to Ranos City anyways?" Asked this voice."Well Flare We're mostly just traveling.", replied Sora. After a few minutes the last voice speaks up." Hey since I'm the newest member of the group here can I ask a question to every one of the group?" "Sure go ahead Sarah if you have a question just go ahead and ask. But I think this a good spot for camp let's set up to hear what your question is." Said Sora. And with that they began to set camp up on the side of the path. As they sat around the fire it became clear to see everyone's features. One was a Pikachu, next to him was a Eevee, on the other side of the fire was a Charmander and a Squirtle. As they sat there eating their foods after they finished Sora said "Sarah what was your question you wanted to ask?". U-Um I forgot what it was I'll probably remember it in the morning. Good night guys." She managed to say. After she went to her tent Flare, Sora and Yuki sat around the fire making small talk.

As they sat and played a game of Truth or Dare Sora looked up and noticed that a meteor shower has started. After a while Sora felt something on his arm. He looked and slightly blushed at the sight of Yuki asleep on his arm. He nodded at Flare to signify that he'd be back in a minute. As he stood up he gently picked Yuki up and carried her back to the tent. As he arrived at the tent he gently laid her on the blanket after making she was comfortable he closed the tent and went back to the fire.

-Sora's POV

As I took my spot back at the fire I looked back up to the stars."You must care for her a lot?" Flare asked me." Yeah she's like a little sister to me." I replied. As we sat in silence for a while Flare said he was going to sleep so I decided to take first watch. As I sat around the fire I got bored and decided to mess around with my electricity. I picked up a stick and ran as much energy as I could through it and caught on fire I stared at it for a while before realizing that the was on fire and I caused it. _"How the hell did that happen?" _ I thought to myself. And well with the stick being wood and on fire it eventually burned my paw. After a very unique reaction I dropped the stick and went for a walk. After a few minutes I realized that I had no idea where I was.

Yuki's POV

When I woke up I noticed that I was in the tent._"How did I get in here?"_ I thought to myself. As I went out the tent I noticed that everyone was cleaning up camp. Although Sora wasn't anywhere in sight "Hey guys where's Sora at ?"

I asked but they didn't seem to hear me. So I asked the question louder this time and Flare looked up. "Well after he carried you back your tent I went to sleep and he took first watch. Haven't seen him since then." He told me. I looked down at my paws, blushing and thought to myself_"He carried me to the tent?"_. "Wait you haven't seen him since last night?" I asked. "Yeah that pretty much what I said." Flare replied. Almost as soon as we got ready to eat breakfast Sora appeared from the forest with some roasted berries I told him thanks for carrying me to the tent. And we ate the berries packed up camp and started back on our way.

3rd person

And with the group back on their way towards Ranos they all talked and joked with each other and just had fun. And as they were walking Flare suddenly remembered that Sarah still hadn't asked her question from the other day "Hey Sarah you still haven't asked your question from the day before what was it anyways?"he asked her quietly."W-Well to be honest I was going to ask if Yuki and Sora were dating." She said quietly. Flare raised an eyebrow and said "I'm not sure how Yuki feels but Sora cares for her like a sister. Why were you wondering?" He said. But there was no response Sarah seemed to be in deep thought. "Hey Sarah are you still with us?" he asked. She didn't seem to hear him.

3rd Person

As the group continued towards Ranos City that played a couple of travel games and such. And after about 2 hours Sora check the map and saw that they were approaching the river outside Ranos City. When he told the other they all agreed on a half-hour break as they reached the river. The trip to the River was largely uneventful except one certain point in which Sora wandered off and was ambushed by a few Aipom but that issue was solved quite easily with one discharge and a few embers from Flare. As the group reached the river they noticed the bridge. And so they noticed a few other groups resting by the edge of the water. As Flare and Sarah discussed something in private Sora and Yuki went and talked to some of the other groups.

-Sora's POV

As me and Yuki walked over to one of the other groups of Pokémon we noticed some of the water Pokémon were avoiding the water." I hope water isn't too cold for even water types now!" I joked. " No it's not that my friend it seems that there's something down there maybe or ruins or something. I'm going to rest for a bit then go back in would you two like to come with me? He asked. "I'm in but I'd have to ask my friend here and the others." I replied."Well okay just let me know I'd love to show you guys whats down there although it does seem to be giving off some weird vibes." he said before walking off. As me and Yuki returned back to our walk she asked me something off the wall." So Sora of all the people back home in the village why did you pick me to come with you on this trip?" she asked. I thought about it for a minute before replying.

"Well you're right there were others but I need someone who understood me and that I could trust no matter what. And the first person to come to mind was you." I said calmly. We stood there for a moment before she tackled me in a hug. "Thank you for trusting me so much Sora!" she said while hugging me fiercely. After a few seconds she released me from the hug and we started walking back to the group.

Yuki's POV

After some of today's events of course I was in a good mood. Sora had just told me that he trusted me more than anyone else back in our village. I know I might seem to be overreacting but I had no idea that he trusted me so much. I was so happy that I even tackled him in a hug and as we were walking back I couldn't help but walk right next to him. As we got back to where Flare and Sarah were sitting and Sarah looked at us and winked at me. I blushed and looked down at my paws and while Sora was looking confused he shrugged it off and told them about the Pokémon we talked to earlier. Sarah was in of course with her being a water type in all but Flare was a different story it took Sora a lot of convincing to get Flare to come along I was still a little giddy about my conversation with Sora earlier. I suppose that Sarah noticed me smiling to my self because she asked me what happened that had me so happy. "Well Sora just told me that he picked me out of everyone else in our old village because he trusted me the most." At first Sarah was silent and then mumbled something I couldn't make out. Then she left saying that she need to speak to Flare for something. I went back to where Sora was at and laid down next to him and slept.

Sarah's POV

After finding out that Sora trusted Yuki the most of all I decided to tell Flare to forget about the plan to get those two to go out. At the rate they were going they'd be dating by the time we arrived in Ranos. Well that's one less thing I have to do although if they aren't by then well that means I get to use then plan. Well time to start plotting!

-Sora's POV

When I woke up I noticed that Yuki had fallen asleep next to me. I gently woke her up and told her it was time to meet with the Pokémon from earlier. As we gathered ever I noticed that now and then Sarah would glance over at me or Yuki and smirk as if she were inwardly having a joke only she knew. I shrugged it off as we caught up to the Pokémon from earlier. "Hey dude I think we're ready but there's one little problem."I said. "Well its bout time but just what is the problem?" he asked. After explaining that Flare is a fire type he thought for a moment and suggested that Flare uses Dig and down about 20 feet and to the left then he would end up close to the entrance of the ruins. After agreeing on the plan for Flare to dig down to the cave I was with Flare digging down because they decided that it might not be the best idea for a electric-type to go into a large body of water. After a while we found the ruins but we came out on the top part so due to gravity we fell a couple of meters to the floor of what I assumed was the entrance of the ruins as we look around the I noticed that the air seemed colder but I shrugged it off assuming that it was because we were underground. Around this time Yuki and the others showed up after they got dried off we headed off to explore the cave. As we arrived in the main room I noticed a stone that seemed kinda odd-shaped so I picked it up and looked at it and to be honest I have no clue what happened next I guessed I passed out or something because they were looking me with a weird expression on their faces "Um dude are you okay?" Flare asked. I guess that Yuki saw the confusion on my face "Sora look at your self in the water for a second." she told me. I got up and walked over to the water. What I saw back almost made me jump back. It was me I can certain tell you that much except that my fur was an orange with bright yellow lines that congregated in circles on the inside of my paws they also met in large lines on my arm and on my back. But when I tried to touch the water it stung to the touch. I snatched my paw back from the water I stood up and rested my hand on a pillar and thought back to when that stick caught on fire the night before and I wondered if this had anything to do with it so I stepped back a bit and aimed my paw at the pillar and thought about fire as much as possible. About a second later a steam of fire shot out of my paw towards the pillar." I thought so well then let me try this then." and I tried to use Discharge but I had a bit of trouble after few tries though I got used to the resistance. I remembered the stone from earlier I grabbed it out of the bag and when I looked at it had changed colors it was now the same colors as me except the inside of it was yellow and red. When I got back to the group I received mixed reactions from everyone. From Yuki was concern, from Flare and Sarah surprise, and from the Pokémon that came with us amazement and asking if I could always do that. But everyone decided on question overall and that was if I could change back at will. I closed my eyes and thought about how I used to look with my yellow fur and red electric pouches when I opened my eyes I looked at my paws and noticed that my fur had gone back to being yellow although instead of the yellow lines in my fur they were now orange. With everyone staring at me with surprise I decided that I didn't feel like answering any questions so I went ahead of the group and led everyone into the long hallway ahead. And so began the beginning of the exploration.

3rd Person

As we rejoin our group in the ruins with everyone wondering about Sora's transformation earlier the orange lines still running throughout his fur when they finally entered into the main chamber. "Uh Sora are you sure that your okay there pal?" asked Flare. "Yeah man just chill out about it." he replied. As they reached the center of the room Sora looked around at the walls and noticed two thing about the walls. One was that the walls had similar markings to that of his fur. The second a little different in the spots where there weren't marking there were claw marks on the wall.

-Sora's POV

As I examined the markings on the wall I noticed the similarity between the wall and my fur. I noticed something about the claw marks on the wall they weren't as old as i thought they where fairly recent. "Are there any other Pokémon that have come down here lately" I asked our companion. "I'm not to sure about today I reached this area yesterday." he responded. As we continued exploring the chamber we were in there was a shuffling sound by the entrance to a hallway but when I looked over in that direction there was nothing over there. As I went over to investigate that area I heard Yuki voice cry out as I rushed over to check seemed as though a few rocks had shifted although Yuki herself seemed okay. "Yuki are you okay?" I asked her. "Well besides nearly being crushed by rocks I think that I'm okay." She said. "Okay if your sure."I said uneasily. After helping her back up I noticed a glow coming from one of the halls off to the side of the main room. As I headed toward the glow I must have tuned out everyone else because a few moments later my tail was on fire literally! I assume that is was Flare's doing as I ran around trying to catch my tail to put out the fire I realized at the last second that there was a puddle off to the right of the main room. I ran at my full speed around the corner I made it to the puddle safely. After I made sure that my tail wasn't on fire anymore I turned to Flare and said "What the hell was that for man!" he replied with something like not his fault that I went deaf or something I couldn't hear what he said because of how far he was from where I was at. I sat there sulking for a while.

Yuki's POV

As I saw Sora running around for a while made me start laughing inwardly. It didn't help with the way he looked with his tail in the water while he was sulking. As we continued exploring the ruins. Sora actually got up and ran over to meet up with me when he caught up I noticed that he seemed distracted about something other than Flare burning his tail. "Sora?" I asked. "Yeah Yuki?' He said. "Is your tail alright? I mean after what Flare did?" I asked. "Meh I'm thinking of someway to get him back." He replied mischievously. "It seems like you have something on your mind besides revenge what is it?" I asked. "Well before my tail got grilled I saw a glow down the hall. And I was going to investigate the glow then well you know what happened." he explained. We stopped at the hall he was talking about when I saw the glow he was talking about. Right as we began walking dow the hall I thought I saw a shadow move along the wall I looked again but there wasn't anyone there. As we entered the room we heard something a voice that we knew however the tone of it had been sharp like someone had taken a knife and cut us.

-Sora's POV

When we heard the voice in the next room I froze right where I was. The voice was way to familiar to be a coincidence. "There's no way that its her is it?" I whispered to Yuki. "I'm not sure." She responded in a whisper. " Wait here I'll go check" I said when I felt a very painful feeling that almost made yell out loud. Fun fact for you Pokémon fans: An Eevees have very strong teeth. When I turned around I noticed that Yuki had bitten my tail which still sore."If you go I go after all we are a team." She whispered harshly. " I guess your right." I said. As we approached the entrance we heard the voice again. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU CAN'T FIND THE STONE!? WE LEAVE YOU GUYS TO DO ONE SIMPLE TASK AND YOU MESS THAT UP!" the voice shouted. But when I looked inside what I saw rocked me to my core. There was a group of six Pokemon with a vulpix and a riolu in front of the group. The problem was that I knew that vulpix. Well here's the thing if you tried to trace my family tree you find some weird things out. But that's not the problem."Sora thats not her is it I thought that she was back in the village." Yuki whispered urgently. "unfortunately Yuki that is her. How she got out I don't know but, I know for a fact that the vulpix up there giving order is without a doubt my cousin, Serenity. We need to leave now" I said.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Unexpected Help**

As per usual disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Sorry about being late I had to buy a new computer my old one got stolen.

* * *

><p>-Sora's POV-<p>

As we began to go back to the group after seeing Serenity and that riolu giving commands to the pokemon, we tried to leave as quietly as possible but unfortunately I accidentally kicked a rock.

"Shit!" I said under my breath.

As the rock skidded across the room it finally stopped on the other side of the hall. For a moment the talking in the room stopped and the voice that belonged to whom I assume the riolu said. "Tom go check what that was."

A voice which was Tom's said, "Dude, it was a rock."

"I can see that smartass, now go check what moved it," he snapped.

"Fine, fine I'll go check out the rock," Tom sighed.

I motioned for Yuki to back against the wall into the shadows. If Tom came too close to where we were I would have to try to take him out silently. However, when he got to the entrance of the hall I could see what pokemon he was: a zangoose. He looked around the hall halfheartedly, sighed and then turned back heading back into the room.

"Not a thing in there dude," he said plainly.

"Okay well let's try this again. I want you guys to go around these ruins and find the gem," Serenity said.

"And Tom?" asked the riolu.

"Yes, Scott?" He said in exasperated tone. _Scott must be the riolu._ I thought to myself.

"Since you went through _all_ that trouble to check the hall, how about you pair up with Amber to check the atrium."

"It's cool with me as long as Amber is cool with it," Tom said.

" I'm definitely okay with it. Scott, you said the room to the left of the atrium, right?" said a voice that must've belonged to Amber.

"Yes, Amber," said Scott tiredly.

It seemed that they were creating groups to go around the cave ruins to find this "stone." I think though I knew what the stone they were looking for was the one I found earlier. But before I could even pull the stone out of the bag a group of pokemon entered the hall. They didn't look our way thankfully. When we were sure that it was safe to leave our hiding spot we snuck back to the main room. As we were on our way there we noticed that there were more pokemon from before in the ruins. As we headed over to the rest of our group I accidentally bumped into a zangoose who must've been Tom.

"Dude, watch where you're go- Oh it's you two." he said while getting up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to act innocently.

"You two were in the hallway earlier. I could trace your scent." he explained.

'If that's the case, why didn't you rat us out to Scott?" I asked.

"Because Scott is a cocky punk," he stated coldly.

"He didn't seem like it," I said remembering seeing Scott and Serenity up on the pedestal.

"That's because the new girl keeps him in check, don't know how though," he wondered aloud.

"I would expect so since that's how she acted as a young vulpix," I said, thinking back to my childhood.

-In a flashback 3rd person-

"_C'mon Serenity! You too Yuki we finally get to explore outside the village!" a young Sora exclaimed excitedly._

"_We're coming, Sora. Just calm down," yawned Serenity as she walked across the room to the door._

"_Fine, fine I'll wait but you guys move way too slowly, in my opinion." he said._

_As Serenity and Yuki neared the door, Sora held the door open for them and then went through and ran straight for the gate to the village. _

"_I'll wait for you guys by the gate!" he said before dashing off towards the gate._

"_Does Sora have any other friends in the village?" asked Yuki as she and Serenity headed to meet up with Sora._

"_Well, I'm not surprised to hear you ask that considering you just moved here about a month ago," she said with a chuckle. "He's pretty much friends with everyone here, although Madison has been acting chummy with him. He probably doesn't realize how much she likes him though," she said._

"_I hadn't noticed that. I wonder if he likes her too," Yuki said sounding a bit depressed._

"_Wait lemme guess you like him too? I always thought you two had the whole brother and sister thing going on. Although I would approve you over Madison," Serenity said laughing._

_Yuki looked at her paws while blushing."I-I kinda like him, but it's hard to tell what he's thinking sometimes." she said._

_If Serenity heard her, it wasn't obvious. She was rolling on the ground laughing. When she finally finished she got up and started walking over to the gate where Sora was waiting._

"_C'mon Yuki lets not keep Sora waiting any longer you know how impatient he is," Serenity said._

"_Yeah…" she replied embarrassed and walked with Serenity to meet up with Sora._

"_It took you guys long enough to get here why did Serenity start laughing all of a sudden?" he asked._

"_It just so happens that Yuki likes-" Serenity started but Yuki then cut in._

"_I-it's nothing we were having a bit of a talk and it got a bit weird that's all."Yuki interrupted with a blush on her face, which caused Serenity to start laughing again._

_However Sora seemed unconvinced but decided not to press the issue__. I__nstead he decided to wait until later and ask Serenity what she was going to say before Yuki had cut in._

_However this is a story that will continue later…_

_-End Flashback-_

-Sora's POV-

"Sora stop reminiscing and remember the task at hand," said Yuki.

As I came back to the present, I remembered that I was talking to Tom about Serenity and Scott.

"So what is that group you're in up to exactly?"

"Like I have any idea only the admins know," Tom replied

"You guys haven't found anything?"

"Well there is a huge door back in the furthest back room. Although no one know why it's there, it just gives off this creepy vibe," he said.

"We'll go check it out," I stated boldly.

Our conversation went one for a few minutes longer before we said our goodbyes. After which we set out to find the rest of the group. When we found them, we told them the situation. Then we set out for the back room. As we arrived at the room, I saw why the room seemed to give off a bad vibe. The door had ethereal lines of energy running on the surface, yet even though it was beautiful it still gave off a odd aura.

"Well, guys, let's see what's beyond that door."

"You sure about this man?" asked Flare nervously.

"Yeah, I mean does anyone even know whats through there?" added Sarah.

"C'mon guys where's you're sense of adventure?" asked Yuki.

"That's right, Yuki!" I agreed as I walked up to the door and pulled it open. It was like a hole in space, nothing was there and yet there was something there.

"Well guys into the darkness," I said.

As we stepped beyond the door in to complete and utter darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Trying to beat the Elite four with a level 1 pichu, thats my chance of owning Pokemon.

* * *

><p>-Sora's POV-<p>

As we passed through the door it became dark for a while, "Guys you there?"I asked in that consuming darkness. No answer. I called out again and again with no luck. Where had they gone? I stopped walking and stood where I was for a while and tried to let my eyes adjust to the darkness. I waited for a very,very long time and by the time I could see anything it was faint outlines. Then suddenly something moved past me that felt like a breeze of wind. I waited for it to pass, which it never did. After a while a shimmering outline began to appear in front of me. As it began to take a shape it looked a bit like a mienshao.

"Young one you must make haste in your effort to enter Ranos City. Only then will you learn to control your power."he said

"Wait a minute who are you and what power are you talking about?"I asked.

"All will become clear in time young one,"He replied, cryptically before beginning to fade away.

"Wait where are the others at?"I asked in a hurried manner.

"You shall be with them again quite soon, just remember nothing lasts forever,"He replied before fading away entirely."After which everything went white, and an incredible weight was placed upon me. I don't remember anything past that..

-Yuki's POV-

When we tried to pass through the door Flare,Sarah and me didn't take more than 10 steps in before we were pushed out by a hard gust of wind almost as if we were on a floor of a mystery dungeon for too long. We had been waiting outside the door for an hour when a bright flash of white appeared and Sora appeared in front of the door, passed out.

"Sora!" I exclaimed. As we approached him we heard him talking in his sleep.

"Must... get...to...Ranos City...,"he mumbled before fully passing out.

"What did he mean by that ?"asked Flare.

"I dunno, but i guess that we'd better get to Ranos city and fast, " replied the water pokemon we came in with. But then Flare pointed out some non of of had noticed.

"Dude I just realized that you're a Mudkip."he said. That was something that I hadn't noticed honestly.

"..." was the response he gave us. "Really, really?"He said.

"Um, yes?"I said sheepishly.

"I'm really surprised you don't remember me Yuki."He with a surprised tone.

"Wait, what?"I asked shrilly "We just met you yesterday!"I exclaimed.

"Hmm, I guess Sora didn't tell you after all, he was serious in the end then."He said. He mumbled something I couldn't hear. But before I could ask him about what he meant Tom walked in.

"Holy shit man!" he exclaimed. "What happened to him?"he asked.

"I don't know there was a flash of white and there he was laying on the ground he said something about getting to Ranos and then passed out."I said panicking again.

"Well this complicates everything a lot."he said while scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean?"Sarah asked.

"Well, half of our team is about to move out to Ranos City me and Amber are assigned to go."He explained.

"Couldn't you ask your leader for help, just act like you just saw us in here when you came to investigate?"Flare asked.

"I mean we could try it but I'm not responsible for what happens be right back."he said before running off. When he came back he had Amber walking with him."Amber can you check him over while I go get the leader to get some help, hmm Yuki you might want to come with me to see her."he said.

"Okay, "both me and Amber said.

-Five Minutes Later Tom's POV-

As we arrived in front of where Serenity was I told Yuki to wait outside for a moment before entering myself. As I entered the room I noticed something the roof of the room had caved in but the water hadn't rushed in and flooded the room.

"Tom stop looking around the room and tell me what you want,"Serenity said.

"Huh, uhh right well there's a group of pokemon out there that want to know if we can help them get their friend out of here."I said. One of the pokemon in the group is waiting outside."I finished.

"Hmm bring them in,"She said.

"Okay"I said

-Yuki's POV-

Tom came out and told me to enter the office. As I entered the room I was surprised to see sunlight in this room but when i looked up the water was covering the hole at the top but there wasn't any glass at the top.

"Why is everyone looking up there today ?," asked Serenity.

"Me and our Team need to get to the surface but we can't because my friend is passed out," I said, " All that I ask is that you help us get up and out of here please." I finished.

"Hmm, wait a second your from the village of the Valley right" She asked.

"Yes, me and my friend left around a week ago." I said

"Wait are you Yuki?" She asked, as if her memory had just recognized me.

"Yeah,". I responded.

"Oh my Arceus I haven't seen you in forever! Wait lemme guess your traveling with Sora?" She exclaimed, clearly happy to see me.

"Yep, but speaking of Sora he's not doing so well right now..." I said sadly.

"Wait whats wrong with Sora?" She asked concerned. I told her what happened in the room. "Shit, you guys shouldn't have gone through door, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm okay but Sora got knocked out by something in there." I finished. She thought about something before speaking again.

"Okay can you go get the rest of your group for me maybe we can figure out whats wrong with Sora." She said." He isn't the only one with powers ya know."

"Wait what powers?" I asked.

"Wait he hasn't told you or shown you yet?" she asked surprised.

"Not at all," I said. "But I'm interested now what powers?,"I asked.

"Sorry Yuki but that for Sora to show you." she said teasingly.

"Fine then," I said pouting.

"Well anyways lets go see if we can get Sora out of here." she said. I told her that I'd be right back with everyone in the group as I walked out of the room

-Serenity's POV-

Although I was surprised to see Yuki here I was worried to death about what ever happened to Sora. And that idiot Scott Wouldn't put guards in front of that room.

"I'm guessing that you know them from somewhere." said Tom.

"Yep, Before I joined this team I used to live in the same village as them." I said proudly.

"But what's your relation to them, I mean you guys just used to be neighbors right?." he asked, curiously.

"Well, Sora is my cousin after all and Yuki is his friend so she's my friend" I explained.

"Wait your related to that pikachu?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, after my brother went missing I lived with him and his parents in was in my parents will to go to my uncle and aunt should anything happen to them or my brother. I decided to join the Guardians a few months ago." I said. He seemed satisfied with that answer. We sat around in silence for around five minutes before we heard a voice outside.

"Come on guys we need to get Sora in there."

"Oi we're moving as fast as we can Sora's not exactly light ya know."

"Flare stop your complaining we're almost there."

"Stuff it Sarah."

"Hey Tom go help them out please." I requested.

"Okay," he said.

As they came inside with Sora I noticed that he was lightly glowing, but it wasn't the evolution light it was just kinda there. it reminded me of an old memory from when we were kids.

-In a flashback 3rd person-

_"Hey Serenity why are you glowing like that?" asked Sora._

_"Huh I'm not glow-" Serenity said before looking down at herself and noticing that she was glowing a light blue."_

_"What are you kids doing up here?" asked Rachael, Sora's sister, while coming up the stairs._

_"Nothing sis although Serenity is glowing blue."said Sora._

_"Well indeed she is, good observation Sora." She said."Lemme go get something for you that your parents wanted to give when this happened." she said while entering her room._

_"I wonder what your getting Serenity," said Sora curiously._

_"Wait a minute I'm not feeling so well," said Serenity weakly while the glowing got stronger._

_"Hey sis Serenity isn't feeling well!" Yelled Sora._

_"Just give me a second guys I just found it." She said calmly. When Rachael entered the room with a box Serenity seemed to recover some._

_"Here, wear this Serenity," Rachael said while putting a necklace around Serenity's neck. Almost instantly the light increased twenty fold and when it faded Serenity fur was no longer pure brown but blue with brown lines running throughout it._

_"Huh she became part water-type ," Rachael said surprised_

_"Whoa, that is AWESOME!" yelled Sora._

_"It was just her time and so part of the prophecy has been completed."_

_"When will it be my time sis?" asked Sora._

_"Well, just be patient Sora it'll happen" she said._

_"Okay sis!" said Sora happily while jumping up and down._

_"Hey Sora can you leave for a minute while i make sure Serenity is okay please ," asked Rachael_

_"Sure sis," agreed Sora before leaving the room._

_-Ten Years Later At Night-_

_"Okay Serenity I know i can't stop you but at least do me a favor," Said an exhausted Rachael._

_"Ugh, what is it Rachael?" asked Serenity, tiered of being delayed_

_"Do you remember the necklace I gave you with the blue and brown stone in it?" asked Rachael._

_"Yeah what about it?" replied Serenity._

_"Well Sora's transformation could begin any day now and i can't be there to watch over him, so I'm asking you to do it for me, at least whenever you run into him from time to time." explained Rachael._

_"So what do I need to do exactly?" Serenity asked_

_"Simple whenever you run into him if he's glowing like you were just give him this pendant its that simple," Rachael requested while handing Serenity a yellow and red stone and the pendant shape. "Oh and whatever you do __don't lose the stone__," Rachael said sternly._

_"Okay I'll do it, but only for Sora and no one else. Got it?" said Serenity coldly. "Look if I'm going to join the Rangers then I have to leave right now. Tell Sora nothing of where I am when he and Yuki leaves tomorrow." She finished before walking out the door._

_-End Flashback Serenity POV-_

"Oh so that's what this is." I mumbled with a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Wait you know what happened to him? asked the charmander.

"Unfortunately yes I do," I said with a grimace.

"Well that's great because you can fix it right?" asked Yuki who had hope returning.

"Well I could but I lost a important part." I said sadly.

"What part?" asked Yuki.

"It's this gem that's yellow and red," I explained

"Wait second I think Sora found something like that when we first got here," said Paul.

"Where is it then?" , I asked.

"Um, in his bag I think," said Paul.

"Well don't just stand there go get it!" I said angrily.

"Fine, fine just calm down Serenity," he said. As he went and got the stone Yuki asked me a good question.

"Serenity, whats happening to him?"

"It's just time that's all," I said.

"Time, for what?" she asked worriedly.

"His transformation," I said as Paul walked over with the stone.

-End Chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Error 404 Pokémon Ownership not Found

* * *

><p>-Yuki's POV-<p>

"T-Transformation?" I stammered.

"Believe me it's a long story," Serenity said as she put the stone into the pendant.

"So what is that stone going to do?" I asked.

"It should make the transformation roughly 87% stable" She explained.

"Wait what about the other 13 percent?" I asked.

"Well my transformation was fully stable but that was because mine had just started" She started to explain.

"Wait a minute slow down for a second, you have a transformation too?" I asked beginning to get confused.

"Yeah, but I'll explain that later Sora's apparently gone through a light transformation already that why his transformation may be unstable," she finished.

"Ok how can I help?

"Well the pendant is ready now so when I put it on him you might want to cover your eyes go tell the others,"

-A minute later-

"Ok Serenity we're," I said. As she place the pendant around Sora's neck the light around Sora exploded into a bright light. As I covered my eyes I noticed that there we're two lights going off one was where Sora was the other was where Serenity stood. After a few seconds the two lights faded away and completely disappeared. On one hand Sora was awake, but when I looked at Serenity her fur had changed to blue with brown lines running throughout it.

"Uhh Serenity your fu-"I began but she cut me off.

"I know about my fur I changed in case something goes wrong" She explained.

"Oh," I said. I looked back to Sora who was just coming to his sense and I noticed two more things: He had wings and his fur had orange lines running throughout it again.

-Sora's POV-

So usually when you wake up from being passed out you now everything's kinda blurry and stuff but of course I wake up and I see everyone staring at me from the entrance to the room.

"Did I do something wrong or something?" I asked.

"Sora, take a look at yourself," Yuki said.

"What are you talking abou-"I said before I began trailing off after I looked at myself. The lines were back and I had wings. Wait, wings how on earth did I get wings?

"Okay you know what I'm not even going to ask about this at all, more importantly is that you Serenity?" I asked the Vulpix. She relaxed some and began laughing which confirmed my guess. Man was I glad to see someone else from home.

"Hey Serenity, I'm guessing that you know what's going on here?" I asked.

"Yep, but you can already take a guess can't you?" she replied confusing me even more.

"Umm am I dreaming right now?" I asked taking guess.

"No, you dolt

"Yeah, I'll have to explain it in private later,"

"Alright fine, but I do have an important question though?"

"Yes you can fly using the wings, wouldn't do it immediately though."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Well I heard from Yuki that you guys were heading to Ranos," she said.

"Yeah we're going to be starting a team," I said.

"Not really surprising, considering our past conversations,"

"So you guys ready to get out of here?" She asked. The collective response was yes and so we left the ruins.

-Outside the ruins-

After we left the ruins Paul said he needed to talk to me in private later. Also the bridge had been fixed, apparently a fight had destroyed the bridge. As we walked across the bridge I couldn't help but look over the edge at the water below. It was crystal clear and you could see the water Pokémon below even with the sun setting behind us. I was so caught up with the sight that I didn't notice Yuki walking up next to me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah it is, it just isn't the most beautiful thing I've seen."

"What would that be?" she asked looking at me with curiosity.

"It'd be a bit embarrassing I'll have to tell you later, it's someone I know,"

"Hmm, okay but I'm holding you to your word you tend to forget things," she said studying me.

"I do not forget things!" I said.

"Yes you do, you do it all the time," she said grinning.

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Whatever," I said playfully pushing her.

"Hey are you two done flirting yet because we've finished setting up camp," Serenity asked.

"We weren't flirting!" we both yelled, albeit while blushing.

"Whatever I know flirting when I see it c'mon then." She said.

-The next morning-

Before everyone else had gotten up I decided to go for a walk. As I was walking I took in the fresh air and the beautiful scenery. You know seeing the birds flying overhead really just added to the beauty of it all. As I was walking back to the camp, I noticed a bush of Oran berries. I grab a few (meaning a large pile) and headed back to the camp. When I got back I noticed that Serenity and Yuki were talking by the dying fire.

"Morning you two," I said sitting down across from them. "What're you two talking about?"

"Nothing much just catching up," Serenity said.

"Hey Sora remember a few years ago when Kate and Madison fought over Oscar?" Yuki asked.

"Of course I do, Kate would've killed Madison if me and Keith hadn't broken up the fight in time." I said while skewering a few of the berries on the stick and roasting them on the fire.

"I remember that you were brave even back then," she said. "But why did they start fight in the first place?"

From what Kate told us Madison said some pretty rude things about Kate and Oscar's relationship." I said while checking on the Oran berries. While I did that Paul had walked over to me.

"Hey Sora can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, let's go then," I said.

-Yuki's POV-

"Hey Serenity what do you think they're talking about," I asked

"Dunno, but Sora should've asked me to use Ember on the fire, these berries won't cook right at this rate." She said while staring at the berries. She used Ember on the fire to start it up again.

"Wait, what are you doing out anyways Serenity?"

"Like I said last night me and my team were there to examine the ruins." She said looking in her bag, before pulling a letter out of her bag. "We got this in our box nothing out of the ordinary right?" I nodded. "Well here's the thing whoever wrote this specifically asked for me and my team to investigate."

"So what's your team name?" I asked.

"We don't have one," She scratched the ground. "Even though it looked like an entire guild was there, my team only consists of Tom, Amber, and me we're all NOC* agents for the Guardians."

"Wow, wait a minute the Guardians?" I asked surprised.

"It's one of those things that I don't like discussing." Another scratch at the ground. "Under no circumstances are you to tell Sora about this conversation." She finished.

But right when I was about to ask why Sora walked back over with a nervous looking Paul.

"Alright guys so here's the plan I'll be with you guys for a day in Ranos then I gotta go," He said.

"Where are you going?" Serenity asked.

"Northern Tower," He said.

"Over my dead body," she said coldly.

"You know I have no choice."

"There's always a choice you idiot"

"No Serenity, sometimes you just don't have a choice," Sora said calmly.

"Ugh, why do you have to act so… so"

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" she said.

Personally I was getting tired of no one explaining what the heck they were going on about so I finally I asked them. And they just looked at me with this look of "When did you get here?" look. So they shifted subject.

Right well, I guess we should explain first, but that can wait until we get to Ranos."

"Fine but we aren't done with this," Serenity said irritated.

"Finally now can someone wake Flare and Sarah up so we can go?" I said, glad to be back on the road to Ranos.

As we were walking down the road I noticed a path off to the right bordered by trees. I stopped for a moment considering going down the path, but decided against it. When I looked back to the group I noticed that everyone had kept walking and I went to catch up to them. After about 30 minutes had passed by and we at the city.

"Well guys here we are," Paul said.

"Yeah, who want to go grab something to eat?" Sora asked.

"I'm up for it but I need to go take care of something," Serenity said while checking her bag.

"So what time should we meet up?"

"How about around nine this evening?" Paul suggested.

"Um yeah that's fine with me." Serenity said before walking off.

I stood there for a while thinking about what I could do before we went to eat when I felt Sora tap my shoulder. When I looked at him, he had an embarrassed look on his face.

"Hey Yuki, you want to hang out until it's time to go eat?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not it'll be fun," I said, smiling.

"Ok, so what do you want to do then?" he asked.

"Let's just see some of the sights so we can get used to it here," I said.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me," he said with a smile.

"Ok let's go to that waterfall over there," I said motioning to the where the west.

"Alright let's head on over, hey Flare get us a nice house will you?" he said before handing Flare a large sum of Poké.

"Sarah can you go with him please?" I asked. Sarah looked at me for a second before giggling and running off with Flare.

"What was that about? I asked Sora. He just shrugged his shoulders, looking more confused than I was. As we were walking to the waterfall area I got distracted by a blue and orange bag I saw in a store. I guess that Sora saw me looking at the bag because he went in the store for a while and when came out he had the bag.

"Here you go Yuki," He said handing me the bag. When I got the bag I noticed that the bag had a bit more weight to it than I was expecting.

"Don't open it until we get to the waterfall, it's a surprise," he said, with smile.

"O-okay then," I said resuming the walk to the waterfall.

We were almost there I could see the path leading up to the cliff. As we walked towards the path I noticed that the city was a lot more active than our village back home. For example the market at home was tremendously small, here it's the exact opposite. You could look around and notice the activity and the conversations going on around us. After about five minutes we were at the top of the cliff and we sat down by the edge of the river and just had a normal conversation. It wasn't until about 6 in the evening when the sun started setting that Sora said something that surprised me.

"Yuki, remember back on the bridge?" He asked, looking towards the sunset.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked curiously.

"You asked me a question earlier and I told you that I'd answer your question later, well I think it's time I gave you an answer," He said.

-Flashback Sora's POV-

"_Beautiful isn't it?" She asked._

"_Yeah it is, it just isn't the most beautiful thing I've seen."_

"_What would that be?" she asked looking at me with curiosity._

"_It'd be a bit embarrassing I'll have to tell you later, it's someone I know,"_

"_Hmm, okay but I'm holding you to your word you tend to forget things," she said studying me._

-End Flashback; Yuki's POV-

"Oh you mean that question?" I asked.

"Yes I told you that the most beautiful thing I'd seen was someone I know," He said with a blush.

"Oh who is it?" I asked, curious.

"It's someone I've known for a very long time but I didn't realize it until recently," He said.

"Well come on then who is it," I said impatiently.

"It's you," he said.

-Chapter 4 End-

* * *

><p>And that wraps up this chapter! If you guys liked this chapter or if you didn't please leave a review for me.<p>

Bye guys!


	5. Updates!

Hey Guys! Just confirming the obvious if anyone was curious the story is on hiatus for a little bit longer. I am however working on another story. The second I get that one to where I want it I'll begin on this one again. I'll try to stay up to date with you guys on it!

Until Next Time!


End file.
